


sugar rush

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaehwan has a crush. sanghyuk has a lollipop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar rush

“hyung, look at this!”  
jaehwan looks up from the inventory he was checking only to find sanghyuk grinning, a rainbow-colored lollipop pressed to his face.  
he looks like he’s never seen one before, which is pretty much impossible since him and jaehwan had been working in a candy store for almost three months now. jaehwan finds that adorable.  
“it’s a rainbow lollipop! the best! i’m gonna eat it whole!”  
“oh come on sanghyuk, put that back in its place!” jaehwan scoffs, trying to put on the toughest act he can. he probably looks ridiculous, but what can he do? he’s just trying to preserve the merchandise like the good guy he is.  
“what if i don’t wanna do that?” sanghyuk sticks his tongue out at him and begins to unwrap the lollipop.  
“put that back, you rascal!”  
sanghyuk is just like a kid, jaehwan thinks, with the way he’s holding that lollipop over his head - and _damn_ , when did he get this tall? - he’s like a kid with the way he laughs, eyes crinkling up and mouth exaggeratedly open.  
he reaches up to get the lollipop and - uh? did he always have to tiptoe to reach sanghyuk’s height? - sanghyuk’s free hand is on his waist, and he knows damn well what is about to happen.  
“p-please… don’t do this…”  
how embarrassing for a man his age to be like this, he thinks between tears and a choked laugh, as sanghyuk’s long fingers tickle both of his sides.  
“here!” sanghyuk shoves the lollipop in his mouth as soon as he gets the opportunity, grinning like the brat he is. “that looks so good in your mouth, i wish it was my dick thou-”  
jaehwan yells _lollipop attack_! and the lollipop is in sanghyuk’s mouth now, muffling his words before it’s too late.  
“right back at you!” he sticks his tongue out in perfect sanghyuk fashion, hoping that’ll mask the blush spreading on his face.  
he should be used to sanghyuk’s inappropriate comments by now, but he’s not - just like the first time, they make a strange heat pool in his stomach and his head dizzy with possibilities.  
he likes sanghyuk - he’s come to terms with that quite some time ago - but the thought of sanghyuk liking him back always made his head spin.

sanghyuk’s lips are so cute as he licks on that lollipop and jaehwan realizes he’s staring only when he’s tapped on the shoulder - he looks up, and sanghyuk’s suggestively licking his lips as he looks right into his eyes.  
jaehwan lightly pushes on his shoulder, calling him silly, and sanghyuk laughs loudly like he’s pulled the funniest prank in the world.  
“ah hyung, you’re so fun to tease!” sanghyuk’s voice is warm, mellow, sweeter than any candy jaehwan’s ever tried - he’s tried plenty of those, really - and jaehwan’s hooked on its taste.  
sanghyuk chuckles but he looks serious, almost absent-minded, like he’s thinking about something extremely important that he had totally forgot about.  
 _maybe he needs to go grocery shopping_ , jaehwan thinks, _or to do homework for tomorrow! ah, it’s gonna be so late when the store closes, maybe i should cover for him or-_  
sanghyuk’s hands are on jaehwan’s shoulders and his face is close, so close jaehwan thinks he must be dreaming. his lips are soft, just like he had always imagined them to be and they feel so good pressing against his own. sanghyuk tries to slide his tongue between jaehwan's still closed lips so he parts them a bit, the warmth and the sugary taste of sanghyuk's mouth taking over him, and he’s so glad that sanghyuk decided to eat the whole lollipop.  
sanghyuk chuckles into the kiss because jaehwan has his eyes tightly shut and he’s so cute - so cute sanghyuk can’t help but open his eyes a little just to look at him.  
they keep kissing for a while, awkwardly bumping their noses together every now and then, hands brushing timidly against the other’s; they’re both flustered when they part, looking down to avoid eye contact.  
until sanghyuk decides to tickle jaehwan, that is.  
jaehwan is practically howling, trying to push sanghyuk away with all his might but he’s too close, so close he can feel his hot breath against his neck.  
the store door opens and they separate, both trying to compose themselves as the owner walks in and whines at the lack of customers, then bursts into another room to leave them to their business.  
they laugh at the avoided catastrophe, still flustered as they get back to work.  
“so… next time, can it be my dick you’ll suck on?”  
jaehwan just shoves three gummy bears into sanghyuk’s mouth and sanghyuk smiles happily as he chews on them.  
right now, he wouldn’t give up this job for anything in the world.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://mahoun.tumblr.com/post/94156697636/kenhyuk-sugar-rush)!


End file.
